powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjaman
"Partner of Justice, Ninjaman!" "You say I am a Blue Squirrrrrt?! I explode with anger! Samuraiman, Arrives!" Ninjaman (ニンジャマン, Ninjaman, 36-53) is an ally of the Kakurangers. He The pupil of the Sanshinshou, who was within a blue pot as punishment a millennium ago for allowing himself to be fooled by Daimaou to attack the humans. Biography Kakuranger Once released by Tsuruhime, Ninjaman becomes an ally to the Kakurangers and comes to their aid when needed. As a ninja master, Ninjaman wields a katana, and had a wide array of Ninja-Arts at his command, including enlargement to aid his mentors in their fights. He rides on a cloud called the Kintou Cloud. Whenever a Youkai calls him "Blue Squirt" (青二才, Ao Nisai), he gets angry enough to change into Samuraiman (サムライマン, Samuraiman), who connects his weapon with its sheath to form a powerful javelin. In this state, Samuraiman creates explosive energy spheres formed from his rage in his ultimate attack, Samurai Rage Bomber. In the finale, after the Youkai are sealed away, NinjaMan is now with his masters and says goodbye to the Kakurangers. Gokaiger Ninjaman ultimately did not join the Kakurangers and all other Sentai heroes during the Great Legend War due to being locked away in a jar at the Negakure Temple for 10 years by the Sanshinshou after causing a lot of destruction when saving a little girl from animals that had escaped from a zoo. During an attack simultaneous to the Shinkenger and Goseiger battle against Buredoran of the Bloodbath, Metal Alice of the Agent of the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis ordered Zan-KT0 of the Shot to destroy the shrine, killing Ninjaman until Gokaigers change the past. The Gokaigers eventually traveled back in time and protected the shrine and the jar when presented a mission by Domon of the Timerangers. When the Gokaigers return to the shrine to search for the Kakuranger's Greater Power they find the jar and Ninjaman is released by Ahim de Famille. He explains why he was sealed, but wonders why the Sanshinshou did not free him. Gai Ikari then reveals to him the event of the Great Legend War. The Gokaigers decide to take him to the Gokai Galleon and fill him in on things like the Great Legend War and even their own fight with the Space Empire Zangyack and Basco ta Jolokia. They reveal to him that they are the 35th Super Sentai team and explain the Ranger Keys to him and how they have also gathered almost all of the previous Super Sentai teams Greater Powers except for five that Basco had stolen. They ultimately reveal that only the Greater Power of Kakuranger is missing and in the end Ninjaman decides to stay with them in order to see if they are worthy or not. After a week where the Gokaigers have done nothing, Ninjaman decides to retrain the Gokaigers, though only Gai, Ahim and Don shows up. When Don and Gai start fighting due to an attack from Action Commander Evil Spirit Faith Healer Jyujyu and Marvelous, Joe, and Luka do nothing, Ninjaman feels that the Gokaigers are not worthy to be heroes period. However, after seeing Don and Gai stop themselves from hurting an unhenshined Ahim, breaking Jyujyu's spell, Ninjaman realizes that he had forgotten how to trust people in his efforts to not be overzealous and cause unneeded destruction like before. When he and the other are called to help Marvelous, Joe, and Luka fight Jyujyu, Ninjaman sees that they had faith in Ahim, Don, and Gai to break Jyujyu's spell and how it helped them to find Jyujyu. After fighting with the Gokaigers, at one point with them using the Kakuranger powers, Ninjaman grants them the Kakurangers' Greater Power when they need it during the mecha battle with Jyujyu. However, it is to his surprise that he's the Kakurangers' Greater Power. With GokaiOh and GoZyuJin, he manages to defeat Jyujyu. After the battle, he summons his cloud to leave the Gokaigers and find the Three God Generals. Ninjaman Arsenal *Ninja Sword *Kinto Cloud Samuraiman "Explosion of Anger! Samuraiman is here!" Attacks: Samurai Rage Bomber Arsenal *Samurai Javelin Notes *Before his fate was revealed in episode 40 of Gokaiger, it was believed that Ninjaman died in the Great Legend War as the pamphlet of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle mentioned a battle during the war in which most of the Sentai mecha was destroyed. *When Joe Gibken remarks that Ninjaman was a Kakuranger as well, Ninjaman does not correct him. This lends credence to theories that Ninjaman may be a mecha and Extra Hero turned Sixth Ranger, like Gosei Knight was. *Ninjaman is the only Sentai hero to not be included in the Super Sentai 199 to give the Gokaigers his team's Greater Power and be a Ranger Legend. **It is possible that Ninjaman would have had his own Ranger Key had he not have been imprisoned and killed prior to the Legend War. ***It should be noted that now with the existence of Megazord Keys, it is possible for there to be a Ninjaman Ranger Key. *Ninjaman is the only hero who was on Earth that still had his powers, but did not fight in the Great Legend War. See also *Ninjor his American counterpart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 3 Category:Sentai Allies Category:Kakurangers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms